


We Are Nowhere And It's Now

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит отпер дверь, прижимая к ней мальчика, чьи бедра чуть соскользнули по бокам. Мальчик засопел и, поморщившись, слабо ударил Пита в плечо. Плохой сон, должно быть. Пит накрыл ладонью лоб, убирая челку, чтобы, наконец, позволить себе осмотреть возможно лучшую за всю жизни кражу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Nowhere And It's Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Are Nowhere And It's Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522666) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



Пит смот­рел на дом, с опас­кой вгля­дыва­ясь в тем­ные ок­на. Ма­шин, ко­торые обыч­но заг­ро­мож­да­ли подъ­ез­дную до­рож­ку, не бы­ло, свет на ве­ран­де вык­лю­чен. Паль­цы от­би­вали нер­вную дробь по ру­лю, а но­га пос­ту­кива­ла по пе­дали тор­мо­за. Ра­дио ра­бота­ло с по­меха­ми, в су­мер­ках блес­нул ци­фер­блат ча­сов.  
  
 _12:41  
  
12:42_  
  
Он наб­лю­дал за до­мом Стам­пов уже око­ло не­дели. Тот был дос­та­точ­но боль­шим, что­бы хра­нить в се­бе мно­го цен­ных ве­щей, но до­воль­но ма­лень­ким, что­бы иметь ох­ранную сис­те­му. В до­ме жи­ло трое — отец, мать и сын, они вра­щались друг вок­руг дру­га, но каж­дый в собс­твен­ной ор­би­те. У Пи­та воз­никло ощу­щение, буд­то он знал их. Буд­то все те сце­нарии, кро­ющи­еся в их го­ловах, из­вес­тны и ему. Но это чувс­тво с ним не­надол­го. Осо­бен­но пос­ле этой но­чи.  
  
Пит вы­шел из ма­шины, хва­тая с пас­са­жир­ско­го си­денья рюк­зак. Он ти­хо прик­рыл за со­бой двер­цу, ос­матри­вая ули­цу на на­личие ка­ких-ли­бо приз­на­ков жиз­ни. Но ник­то не вы­бежал, ник­то не ос­та­новил его со сло­вами  _прес­тупник. Вор._  Глу­боко вздох­нув, он ста­рал­ся сту­пать спо­кой­но по нап­равле­нию к па­рад­ной две­ри; на­бор от­мы­чек, прик­реплен­ный к по­ясу, при каж­дом ша­ге пос­ту­кивал по бед­ру.   
  
По бо­кам ве­ран­ды прис­тро­ились крес­ла-ка­чал­ки, их де­рево из­рядно из­но­силось вре­менем. Встав на ко­лени пе­ред дверью, Пит ус­лы­шал, как под его ве­сом ду­шераз­ди­ра­юще скрип­ну­ла по­лови­ца. Он су­дорож­но сде­лал вдох, ру­ки зас­ты­ли в кар­ма­нах. Воз­дух жег лег­кие, и Пит не мог ре­шить­ся да­же на вы­дох, в ожи­дании, что его вот-вот за­метят. И ког­да он по­нял, что ни­чего та­кого не про­изой­дет, то сжал ку­лаки, тря­ся го­ловой.  
  
 _Пос­ледний дом_ , ска­зал он се­бе.  _Один пос­ледний дом и ты за­вязы­ва­ешь._  
  
Это не ус­по­ко­ило нер­вы, но при­дало сил унять дрожь в ла­донях и раз­вернуть свер­ток с от­мычка­ми. Тон­кий крю­чок сколь­знул в за­моч­ную сква­жину, и Пит при­жал­ся ухом к две­ри. Ры­чаж­ки зас­кри­пели, но все же, один за дру­гим, на­чали под­да­вать­ся, по­ка, на­конец, за­мок не щел­кнул. Пит длин­но вы­дох­нул но­сом. Он внут­ри.  
  
Стам­пы са­ми уп­рости­ли за­дачу. Бу­маж­ник ле­жал на сто­ле в гос­ти­ной, но­ут­бук — на крес­ле. Се­реб­ро в сто­ловой. Пит стя­нул с плеч рюк­зак и на­чал пи­хать ту­да все, что толь­ко мог. Он обыс­кал кух­ню на за­нач­ки и по­бедо­нос­но пот­ряс ку­лаком, ког­да на­шел пач­ку пол­тинни­ков на дне бан­ки с пе­чень­ем. Он су­нул оба но­ут­бу­ка в сум­ку, раз­гля­дывая иг­ро­вую прис­тавку в гос­ти­ной ком­на­те.  
  
Боль­шую часть сум­ки за­нима­ли но­ут­бу­ки, де­лая ее уже тя­желой. Пит оки­нул DVD-про­иг­ры­ватель и иг­ро­вую прис­тавку грус­тным взгля­дом, преж­де чем под­нять­ся на­верх. Он прош­мыгнул в пер­вую спаль­ню и ух­мыль­нул­ся. Джек­пот.  
  
Шка­тул­ка с дра­гоцен­ностя­ми мис­сис Стамп пол­ни­лась коль­ца­ми, оже­рель­ями и дру­гими без­де­луш­ка­ми, ко­торые свер­ка­ли дос­та­точ­но яр­ко, что­бы мож­но бы­ло вы­ручить с них круг­лень­кую сум­му в лом­барде, а мо­жет да­же и в юве­лир­ном ма­гази­не. Пит пе­ресы­пал все в сум­ку, слу­шая звон. Он про­верил под мат­ра­цем в на­деж­де най­ти еще ка­кую за­нач­ку, но ос­тался ра­зоча­рован­ным, на­щупав лишь пор­но. Шкаф вы­дал соб­ра­ние кол­лекци­он­ных мо­нет и ку­чу кар­манных ча­сов. Ко­мод каш­ля­нул при­гор­шней мя­тых де­сяток. Пит сде­лал по ком­на­те вто­рой круг и прос­коль­знул в сле­ду­ющую.  
  
В вер­хнем ящи­ке ко­мода, что сто­ял у са­мой две­ри, ока­зались май­ки и бок­се­ры, ко­торые Пит тут же на­чал выб­ра­сывать, что­бы на­тол­кнуть­ся на глад­кое де­ревян­ное дно. Он уже бы­ло соб­рался на­чать пи­хать все об­ратно и за­нять­ся вто­рым ящи­ком, как за спи­ной пос­лы­шал­ся лег­кий храп. Пит зас­тыл, ла­донь сжа­лась на лям­ке рюк­за­ка. Он мед­ленно обер­нулся, ос­ме­лива­ясь взгля­нуть на кро­вать.  
  
В са­мой ее се­реди­не вид­нелся ком — фи­гура, с го­ловой уку­тан­ная в оде­яла. Из­мя­тые бу­маж­ные но­совые плат­ки бы­ли раз­бро­саны пов­сю­ду: на тум­бочке, не­боль­шой куч­кой на по­лу, вок­руг по­лупус­то­го ядо­вито-зе­лено­го фла­кона Nyquil’а (1). Пит сде­лал шаг впе­ред. Еще один. Фи­гура в пос­те­ли за­каш­ля­ла, пе­ревер­нувшись с од­но­го бо­ка на дру­гой, от­че­го во­рох оде­ял сполз к гру­ди, но­ги за­пута­лись в прос­ты­нях.  
  
Этот маль­чик ока­зал­ся сов­сем не тем, ко­го ра­нее ви­дел Пит. Он был нам­но­го млад­ше и мень­ше. Пит при­кусил из­нутри ще­ку, не да­вая прок­лять­ям сор­вать­ся с язы­ка, шаг за ша­гом он при­нял­ся пя­тить­ся, го­товый сбе­жать в лю­бую се­кун­ду. Маль­чик сно­ва за­каш­лял, его пух­лые ро­зовые гу­бы при­от­кры­лись, ка­са­ясь по­душ­ки. Пит за­мер.  
  
Ру­мянец на ще­ках сос­тавлял кон­траст с блед­ностью ок­ругло­го ли­ца. Ры­жие во­лосы спу­тались, влаж­ные от по­та пря­ди при­лип­ли к вис­кам. Во сне он при­жал боль­шой па­лец к ниж­ней гу­бе(не до кон­ца за­бытая с детс­тва при­выч­ка). Ноч­ная со­роч­ка зад­ра­лась на бед­ре, не скры­вая та­лию, со сла­бовы­ражен­ны­ми приз­на­ками дет­ской пол­но­ты. Ему дол­жно быть не боль­ше шес­тнад­ца­ти, слад­кий, в са­мом со­ку.  
  
Пит за­хотел заб­рать его.  
  
Стис­нув зу­бы, он ног­тя­ми впил­ся в ко­жу ла­дони. Бы­ла боль­шая раз­ни­ца меж­ду во­ровс­твом ве­щей и во­ровс­твом де­тей. Он не мог… по­хище­ние это­го ре­бен­ка ни­как не пос­по­собс­тву­ет его же­ланию доб­рать­ся до Па­рижа. А ему прос­то не­об­хо­димо бы­ло по­пасть ту­да. В этом ведь и зак­лю­чал­ся весь смысл прев­ра­щения «взло­ма-с-про­ник­но­вени­ем» в но­вый вид спор­та.   
  
Ос­то­рож­но, на цы­поч­ках, Пит под­крал­ся бли­же к кро­вати. Он за­та­ил ды­хание, нак­ло­нив­шись и луч­ше рас­смат­ри­вая маль­чи­ка. Тот шмыг­нул но­сом, и в гру­ди Пи­та что-то за­билось. От­пустив лям­ки рюк­за­ка, ру­ки по­тяну­лись сна­чала к прос­ты­ням, а по­том и к неж­ной, го­рячей ко­же. Под при­кос­но­вени­ем маль­чик ткнул­ся ще­кой в ла­донь, и Пит сдал­ся.  
  
Плас­ти­ковая мен­зурка, сто­яв­шая на тум­бочке, бы­ла все еще влаж­ная по кра­ям, кап­ли Nyquil’а сте­кали по по­луп­розрач­ным стен­кам, со­бира­ясь на до­ныш­ке в не­боль­шую, лип­кую лу­жицу. Пит ед­ва мог ды­шать, ле­лея на­деж­ду на креп­кий сон маль­чи­ка. Мед­ленно и ак­ку­рат­но он стя­нул оде­яло, за­дер­жав ды­хание, что при­нес­ло ощу­щение лег­ко­го го­ловок­ру­жения. Ког­да маль­чик ос­тался на кро­вати без пок­ры­вала, то свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком вок­руг по­душ­ки, и Пит поз­во­лил се­бе в спеш­ке вы­дох­нуть.  
  
По спи­не сколь­зну­ла кап­ля по­та, паль­цы бе­реж­но об­хва­тили за­пястье маль­чи­ка. Чуть под­ви­нув его, Пит вы­тянул по­душ­ку и ух­ва­тил­ся за сги­бы лок­тей, в по­пыт­ке при­под­нять. Маль­чик сла­бо за­каш­лял, но глаз не от­крыл, ког­да Пит, ис­пу­ган­ный, пос­мотрел на них.  
  
Маль­чик ока­зал­ся тя­желым, пол­но­та рук и ок­руглый жи­вотик ста­нови­лись чуть ме­нее за­ман­чи­выми, ког­да стал­ки­вались с лиш­ним ве­сом. Од­ной ру­кой Пит сколь­знул под сгиб ко­леней, дру­гой удер­жи­вал спи­ну. Он нап­рягся и, креп­ко опи­ра­ясь но­гами о пол, под­нял.  
  
Ес­ли что-то и со­бира­лось пой­ти не так, то Пит на­де­ял­ся, что это про­изой­дет тог­да, ког­да он все еще бу­дет в сос­то­янии уд­рать без ка­ких-ли­бо пос­ледс­твий. Ес­ли маль­чик прос­нется, ког­да Пит бу­дет прис­тра­ивать его в ма­шине, ве­щи мо­гут при­нять весь­ма неп­ри­ят­ный обо­рот в счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды. Пит зак­рыл гла­за, заг­ла­тывая на­катив­ший страх. Он хо­тел это­го маль­чи­ка и по­это­му со­бирал­ся за­полу­чить его.  
  
Ма­ло-по­малу он на­чал пе­ресе­кать ком­на­ту, пы­та­ясь най­ти ба­ланс меж­ду ве­сом маль­чи­ка на ру­ках и тя­желым рюк­за­ком за спи­ной. Доб­равшись до лес­тни­цы, Пит мыс­ленно воз­нес не­боль­шую хва­лу и опус­тился на од­ну сту­пень, спус­тя ми­нуту на еще од­ну. Ког­да они уже дос­тигли ниж­ней час­ти лес­тни­цы, маль­чик за­возил­ся, ткнув­шись го­рячим лбом в шею Пи­та.  
  
— Ти­ше-ти­ше, — хрип­ло за­шеп­тал он. — Я дер­жу те­бя.   
  
Маль­чик за­сопел, но в креп­кой хват­ке рук все-та­ки ле­жал спо­кой­но, но­ги и ру­ки без­воль­но сви­сали вниз.  
  
Путь от лес­тни­цы че­рез гос­ти­ную и до вход­ной две­ри по­казал­ся нам­но­го длин­нее, чем был вна­чале, а каж­дый шаг — гром­че во сто крат. Пит при­под­нял маль­чи­ка чуть вы­ше, что­бы бы­ло удоб­нее до­тянуть­ся до двер­ной руч­ки и по­вер­нуть ее. Ночь за­мет­но по­холо­дела. Маль­чик за­возил­ся сно­ва, по­вора­чива­ясь и чуть ли не па­дая с рук. Сог­нувшись, Пи­ту все-та­ки уда­лось удер­жать его, но не обош­лось без прок­ля­тий, про­из­не­сен­ных се­бе под нос, ког­да он обес­си­лен­но при­пал спи­ной к де­ревян­ной пе­рего­род­ке ве­ран­ды.  
  
— Черт по­бери, чу­вак, — раз­дра­жен­но вы­дох­нул Пит и по­дал­ся впе­ред. Ру­ки на­чали бо­леть, чуть под­ра­гивая под ве­сом маль­чи­ка. Пи­ту с тру­дом уда­лось соб­рать ос­татки си­лы во­ли и про­дол­жить ша­гать к ма­шине, вмес­то то­го, что­бы пред­при­нять, ве­ро­ят­нее все­го не­удач­ную, по­пыт­ку к бегс­тву.  
  
От­крыть зад­нюю двер­цу ма­шины ока­залось еще бо­лее труд­ным де­лом, боль­шой па­лец, за­путав­шись в ноч­ной ру­баш­ке маль­чи­ка, зас­трял, и Пит сле­по пы­тал­ся вы­тянуть его. Он вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем, ког­да дверь все же под­да­лась и щел­кну­ла, от­кры­ва­ясь. Ос­то­рож­но нак­ло­нив­шись, ныр­нул внутрь ма­шины, поч­ти ока­зав­шись на маль­чи­ке свер­ху, ког­да ук­ла­дывал его так бе­реж­но, как толь­ко мог.  
  
— Вот дерь­мо. Ты ведь за­мер­знешь, — Пит стя­нул с плеч рюк­зак, бро­сив на пол, рас­стег­нул ху­ди. И ког­да он нак­ры­вал ею бед­ра маль­чи­ка, за­бот­ли­во по­дог­нув ткань по бо­кам, так и но­ровил прой­тись паль­ца­ми по неж­ной с тон­ки­ми мяг­ки­ми во­лос­ка­ми ко­же. — Я точ­но по­паду в тюрь­му, а от­ту­да пря­миком в ад.   
  
Пит трях­нул го­ловой и зак­рыл дверь, сколь­знув на во­дитель­ское си­денье.  
  


***

  
  
До­нес­ти маль­чи­ка до квар­ти­ры ока­залось лег­че, чем ду­малось. Где-то на пу­ти, про­ходя­щем от ма­шины и до вход­ной две­ри, Пи­ту уда­лось удоб­но взять его на ру­ки, слов­но круп­но­габа­рит­но­го мла­ден­ца: од­ной ру­кой при­дер­жи­вая зад­ни­цу, а дру­гой — спи­ну. Каж­дый шаг Пи­та соп­ро­вож­дался не­силь­ны­ми уда­рами пя­ток маль­чи­ка по бед­рам и по­качи­вани­ем его го­ловы на пле­че. Но спал он все так же креп­ко и мир­но.  
  
Квар­ти­ра на са­мом де­ле бы­ла дуп­лексом(2), точ­нее — од­ной из его по­ловин, а сам дом раз­де­лен. Пит жил в пра­вой час­ти, уве­рен­ный, что ле­вая ис­поль­зо­валась ее вла­дель­цем па­ру раз в ме­сяц и то лишь для встреч с лю­бов­ни­цей. Он про­бовал вла­мывать­ся ту­да, но ос­та­вал­ся ра­зоча­рован­ным, не на­ходя поч­ти ни­чего цен­но­го. Ба­тареи пос­то­ян­но гу­дели и го­рячей во­ды, ка­залось, ни­ког­да не хва­тало, но все не­дос­татки пе­рек­ры­вали ма­лень­кая кварт­пла­та, ти­хий рай­он и не дос­та­вучий до­мов­ла­делец.   
  
Пит от­пер вход­ную дверь, при­жимая к ней маль­чи­ка, чьи бед­ра чуть сос­коль­зну­ли по бо­кам. С мо­мен­та про­ник­но­вения в дом Стам­пов, он в пер­вый раз поз­во­лил се­бе ос­та­новить­ся и ос­мотреть воз­можно луч­шую за всю жизнь кра­жу. Маль­чик за­сопел и, по­мор­щившись, сла­бо уда­рил Пи­та в пле­чо. Пло­хой сон, дол­жно быть. Пит нак­рыл ла­донью лоб, уби­рая чел­ку.  
  
Он ни­ког­да еще так не ра­довал­ся то­му, что его спаль­ня на­ходи­лась на пер­вом эта­же. От­швы­ривая но­гами бес­ко­неч­ные про­вода и одеж­ду, раз­бро­сан­ные по по­лу, он про­ложил се­бе путь пря­миком к не зап­равлен­ной пос­те­ли. Мед­ленно уло­жил в нее маль­чи­ка и ук­рыл оде­ялом до са­мого под­бо­род­ка.  
  


***

  
  
Маль­чик не кри­чал, ког­да прос­нулся, че­му Пит был очень приз­на­телен, но он ру­гал­ся. Ма­том. Мно­го. Очень мно­го. Пит по­тер сон­ные гла­за, зев­нул в ла­донь. Спи­на, пос­ле но­чи, про­веден­ной на ди­ване, ны­ла, во рту бы­ло слиш­ком су­хо. Он про­шар­кал к спаль­не, от­ку­да бы­ли слыш­ны по­пыт­ки маль­чи­ка, дер­гавше­го за руч­ку, от­крыть дверь.  
  
— Хэй, ос­тынь, чу­вак, — про­из­нес Пит сквозь зак­ры­тую дверь.  
  
— Где я? — спро­сил маль­чик.  
  
— У ме­ня? — Пит плюх­нулся на пол, скрес­тив но­ги. — Итак, преж­де все­го хо­чу ска­зать, что спишь ты как уби­тый. Чу­вак, я серь­ез­но.  
  
— От­пусти ме­ня.  
  
— А я те­бя и не дер­жу, — ука­зал Пит. — Слу­шай, ме­ня зо­вут Пит и я, эм-м-м, ук­рал те­бя, — за дверью на мгно­венье по­вис­ло мол­ча­ние, пос­ле ко­торо­го пос­ле­довал шквал ма­та, а уда­ры в дверь во­зоб­но­вились с еще боль­шим эн­ту­зи­аз­мом. — Ус­по­кой­ся или та­кими тем­па­ми ты по­ранишь се­бя, — Пит вздрог­нул, ког­да пос­лы­шал­ся гром­кий и влаж­ный ка­шель. — Зву­чит жут­ко­вато. Оу, хэй, а как те­бя зо­вут? Не мо­гу же я про­дол­жать звать те­бя чу­ваком.   
  
— Я хо­чу до­мой, — маль­чик еще раз уда­рил в дверь, преж­де чем опус­тить­ся на пол ря­дом с ней. Пит при­жал ла­донь к глад­ко­му де­реву. Ка­залось, сквозь не­го, он мог чувс­тво­вать ли­хора­доч­ный жар, ис­хо­дящий от маль­чи­ка.  
  
— Я за­бав­ный, чес­тно. К то­му же, ес­ли ты ос­та­нешь­ся здесь, то те­бе не при­дет­ся боль­ше хо­дить в шко­лу, де­лать ра­боту по до­му — ну, ес­ли толь­ко по­могать с го­тов­кой, ты ведь уме­ешь го­товить? — ра­ботать, да и еще мно­го че­го, — Пит от­нял ру­ку от две­ри и об­хва­тил ко­лени. Его джин­сы бы­ли мя­тыми и гряз­ны­ми. — Прос­то… будь мо­им дру­гом?  
  
— Ты не тро­нешь ме­ня? — ти­хо спро­сил маль­чик, и Пит от­шатнул­ся.  
  
— Нет-нет. Я не… — он вздох­нул и встал на ко­лени. — Эй, я сей­час от­крою дверь и ты, эм-м-м, ты толь­ко не бей ме­ня, хо­рошо? — от­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло, но Пит все же ре­шил рис­кнуть. Он от­крыл за­щел­ку и взял­ся за руч­ку, ос­то­рож­но ее по­вора­чивая.   
  
Внут­ри, в са­мом уг­лу ком­на­ты, маль­чик ле­жал, свер­нувшись ка­лачи­ком и сло­жив ру­ки под го­ловой. Он шмыг­нул но­сом, и сер­дце Пи­та сжа­лось из-за по­нима­ния то­го, что звук выз­ван от­нюдь не прос­ту­дой. Он опус­тился ря­дом и, ог­ла­див нап­ря­жен­ное пле­чо, ре­шил про­иг­но­риро­вать то, как маль­чик вздрог­нул.  
  
— Эй, эй, все хо­рошо, — мяг­ко про­из­нес Пит. — Как те­бя зо­вут? — маль­чик про­буб­нил что-то нев­нятное в ко­лени. — Ну, да­вай же, все хо­рошо.  
  
— Пат­рик.  
  
— Хэй, Пат­рик, — ти­хо на­чал Пит, — я… мно­го ка­кие ве­щи крал, но ты луч­ший из все­го ук­ра­ден­но­го.  
  
— Я — не вещь, — отоз­вался Пат­рик, под­няв го­лову. Гла­за его пок­расне­ли, а в их угол­ках соб­ра­лись сле­зы. — Я — че­ловек, и ты  _по­хитил ме­ня_.  
  
— Я за­хотел те­бя, — вы­дал Пит, по­чесав за­тылок. — И вов­се не хо­тел нав­ре­дить, да и не нав­ре­жу. Обе­щаю. Я прос­то хо­чу. Те­бя.  
  
Пат­рик ус­та­вил­ся на не­го, су­зив гла­за. Пит пус­тил в ход ши­рокую и, как он счи­тал, обе­зору­жива­ющую улыб­ку. И шо­ком ока­залось то, как Пат­рик, взмет­нув ку­лаком, по­пал Пи­ту пря­мо в че­люсть, от че­го тот чуть ли не за­валил­ся на спи­ну, при­жав ру­ки к ли­цу.   
  
— Ай, чу­вак.  _Ай_ , — Пит по­тер ли­цо, выг­ля­дывая сквозь паль­цы. Пат­рик смот­рел в от­вет, нап­ря­жен­ный, слов­но ожи­дав­ший сда­чи. — Лад­но, мо­жет я и зас­лу­жил это, но все же… Слу­шай, я прос­то хо­чу тво­ей ком­па­нии, по­нима­ешь? Я дам те­бе все, что за­хочешь.  
  
— До­мой хо­чу.  
  
— Ис­пы­тай ме­ня хо­тя бы, — Пит под­нялся, пред­ла­гая ру­ку. Пат­рик ус­та­вил­ся на нее, при­жав ко­лени к гру­ди еще бли­же. — Да лад­но те­бе. Я ис­пе­ку блин­чи­ки, — все еще улы­ба­ясь, Пит не опус­кал ру­ку, пусть она уже и на­чина­ла бо­леть. Роб­ко и не­реши­тель­но, буд­то имея де­ло с бе­шеной со­бакой, Пат­рик вло­жил свою ла­донь в ла­донь Пи­та, чья ши­рокая улыб­ка ста­ла бо­лее ис­крен­ней. — Вот и мо­лодец.  
  
Пат­рик поз­во­лил по­мочь се­бе встать, от­няв ру­ку, ког­да ока­зал­ся на но­гах. По ко­же про­бежа­ли му­раш­ки, свет­лые во­лос­ки на ру­ках за­мет­но на­дыби­лись. Пит по­мор­щился.  
  
— Одеж­ду за­был, — раз­гля­дывая та­лию Пат­ри­ка, по­чесал за­тылок. Пух­ляш очень да­же нра­вил­ся ему, но все брю­ки Пи­та мож­но бы­ло сме­ло от­мести. — Вот дерь­мо. Эм-м-м, — он по­вер­нулся к шка­фу, вы­дер­ги­вая от­ту­да од­ну ве­шал­ку за дру­гой и ски­дывая все на кро­вать. На­конец он на­шел свои ста­рые тре­ники и ра­дос­тно вос­клик­нул, чувс­твуя вкус по­беды.   
  
Пат­рик сто­ял, не ше­лох­нувшись, за что Пит был бла­года­рен, но выг­ля­дел так, буд­то ос­ва­ивал­ся на мес­тнос­ти, раз­гля­дывая пла­каты на сте­нах, фо­тог­ра­фии дру­зей Пи­та, ко­торых тот не ви­дел уже мно­го лет. Он под­прыг­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности, ког­да Пит су­нул ему тре­ники.  
  
— Най­ду те­бе по­том что-ни­будь дру­гое, — сму­щен­но про­из­нес Пит.  
  
— Пит, — мяг­ко на­чал Пат­рик, на­девая тре­ники. Они ока­зались длин­но­ваты­ми и нем­но­го ту­го си­дели на бед­рах и ляж­ках. Но в це­лом выг­ля­дел он так, буд­то был рож­ден, что­бы но­сить имен­но их. Сер­дце Пи­та пе­репол­ни­лось чувс­тва­ми, – за­чем ты заб­рал ме­ня?  
  
— Чу­вак, толь­ко не на­до со мной, как с иди­отом раз­го­вари­вать, — от­ве­тил Пит, цок­нув язы­ком. — Я же те­бе ска­зал, что за­хотел те­бя, — Пит схва­тил Пат­ри­ка за ру­ку и по­тянул в сто­рону кух­ни.  
  
Пат­рик усел­ся за стол, за­тих­нув, по­ка Пит был за­нят го­тов­кой обе­щан­ных блин­чи­ков. Сер­дце в гру­ди сту­чало на­батом, а мыс­ли в го­лове пу­тались. Он так сглу­пил, заб­рав это­го ре­бен­ка и он… Нет. Все бу­дет хо­рошо. Зай­мет нем­но­го на­лич­ки у Джо, сбу­дет все ук­ра­ден­ное из до­ма Стам­пов и ку­пит би­леты до Па­рижа. Все бу­дет хо­рошо.  
  
— Ты, ти­па, мо­жешь муль­ти­ки пос­мотреть, — ки­нул Пит че­рез пле­чо, на­ливая тес­то для пер­во­го блин­чи­ка на ско­вород­ку.  
  
— Я… Ты ведь по­нима­ешь, по­чему я сей­час расс­тро­ен? — спро­сил Пат­рик, ро­няя го­лову на стол. Он про­бежал­ся ру­кой по во­лосам, преж­де чем под­нять гла­за. — Не­уже­ли в те­бе нет хоть кап­ли… черт, как бы это ска­зать… со­чувс­твия? Ты во­об­ще не вру­ба­ешь­ся?  
  
— Я не­обык­но­вен­но чут­кий, — от­ве­тил Пит. Он уло­жил блин­чи­ки в та­рел­ку, пос­ту­чав ло­паточ­кой по бед­ру. — Я оди­нок, Рик. И зна­ешь, я ни в ко­ем слу­чае не хо­чу при­чинить те­бе вред. Серь­ез­но, вот чтоб мне пус­то бы­ло. Я прос­то хо­чу го­товить те­бе по ут­рам зав­тра­ки, смот­реть вмес­те те­леви­зор и мо­жет, меж­ду этим, иног­да те­бя це­ловать.   
  
Пле­чи Пат­ри­ка нап­ряглись, ру­мянец на­чал мед­ленно схо­дить с щек. Пит вы­ругал­ся, вык­лю­чил кон­форку и сел за стол нап­ро­тив Пат­ри­ка, пы­та­ясь про­иг­но­риро­вать то, как маль­чик от­шатнул­ся.  
  
— Прос­ти. Это… это проз­ву­чало не так, как дол­жно бы­ло.  
  
— Я не… Я хо­чу до­мой, — про­гун­до­сил Пат­рик, за­кусив ниж­нюю гу­бу. Пит неж­но кос­нулся тыль­ной сто­роны его ла­дони.  
  
— Я не при­чиню те­бе вред, — сно­ва ска­зал он. — Прос­то… поз­воль мне по­быть с то­бой нем­но­го, хо­рошо?   
  
Пит под­нялся на­лить Пат­ри­ку ста­кан апель­си­ново­го со­ка и ког­да обер­нулся, тот дер­жался за го­лову, паль­ца­ми за­рыв­шись в во­лосы.  
  
— Ес­ли я… ес­ли я ос­та­нусь здесь, то на сколь­ко? Ког­да ты от­пустишь ме­ня до­мой? — Пат­рик не под­нял глаз, ког­да Пит опус­тил ста­кан с со­ком ря­дом с ним и, ух­мыль­нув­шись, вер­нулся к блин­чи­кам.  
  
— Од­на не­деля. Прос­то дай мне не­делю, — Пит, гор­дый со­бой, прис­тро­ил стоп­ку бли­нов пе­ред Пат­ри­ком. А Пат­рик ус­та­вил­ся на не­го так, что у Пи­та сер­дце сжа­лось. — Ес­ли пос­ле про­веден­ной здесь не­дели ты не за­хочешь ос­тать­ся, я от­ве­зу те­бя до­мой.  
  
— И ни­ког­да не за­берешь сно­ва?  
  
— И ни­ког­да не за­беру сно­ва.

***

Пит си­дел на од­ном краю ди­вана, Пат­рик — на дру­гом. На по­лу у его ног соб­ра­лась не­боль­шая куч­ка ском­канной ту­алет­ной бу­маги, у са­мого бо­ка прис­тро­илась ко­роб­ка с ос­татка­ми апель­си­ново­го со­ка. Да­же крас­но­носый и со сле­зящи­мися гла­зами он не мог зас­та­вить Пи­та не лю­бовать­ся им. А у Пи­та не за­тыкал­ся в го­лове го­лос, сно­ва и сно­ва пов­то­ря­ющий  _луч­шей ве­щи ты не крал_. Пит стрем­глав под­сел бли­же, вы­тяги­вая кра­юшек оде­яла, ко­торым бы­ли ук­ры­ты ко­лени Пат­ри­ка, что­бы под­су­нуть под не­го собс­твен­ные. Пат­рик об­ло­котил­ся о под­ло­кот­ник ди­вана.  
  
— По­чему ты во­ровать на­чал? — спро­сил он, не от­ры­вая глаз от те­леви­зора. Пит по­тер нос и по­дод­ви­нул­ся бли­же.  
  
— Чу­вак, толь­ко обе­щай не сме­ять­ся, — он заб­рался на ди­ван с но­гами, приль­нув к пле­чу Пат­ри­ка, и по­пытал­ся не за­метить воз­никше­го из-за это­го нап­ря­жения. — Я со­бира­юсь в Па­риж, что­бы стать ди­зай­не­ром одеж­ды.  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми по­вис­ла па­уза. Пат­рик по­вер­нулся, но­сом за­дев лоб Пи­та, и зас­ме­ял­ся. Бы­ло нем­но­го обид­но, но этот смех влю­бил в се­бя мгно­вен­но.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но счи­та­ешь, что кто-то ста­нет как ты оде­вать­ся? — Пат­рик боль­ше не сме­ял­ся, но в кра­еш­ках губ чувс­тво­вал­ся лег­кий на­мек на улыб­ку. Пит на­мор­щил нос.   
  
— Я ве­лико­леп­ный мо­дель­ер, — за­явил он, — прос­то с не­дос­та­точ­ным ко­личес­твом фи­нан­сов.  
  
— Ра­боту най­ти не судь­ба?  
  
— Ок­лад за трех­ча­совую сме­ну в не­делю в ко­фей­не не осо­бо и поз­во­ля­ет ку­пить би­лет на са­молет.  
  
Ког­да Пит за­рыл­ся ли­цом в шею Пат­ри­ка, тот нап­рягся, но не отод­ви­нул­ся. Пит до­воль­но улыб­нулся.  
  


***

  
  
Гор­ка ис­поль­зо­ван­ных пла­точ­ков толь­ко уве­личи­валась, а опус­тевшую ко­роб­ку из-под со­ка за­мени­ли гряз­ные мис­ки со съ­еден­ным то­мат­ным су­пом, ес­ли, ко­неч­но, его мож­но бы­ло так наз­вать. Пат­рик пе­рес­тал вздра­гивать и нап­ря­гать­ся от при­кос­но­вений Пи­та, но при по­пыт­ке взять его за ру­ку — так от­пря­нул, что чуть не шлеп­нулся с ди­вана. Пит от­ре­аги­ровал на это спо­кой­но, раз­ва­лив­шись на его ко­ленях и иног­да под­талки­вая за­тыл­ком в жи­вот, по­ка Пат­рик ув­ле­чен­но смот­рел  _Раз­ру­шите­лей ми­фов_.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, Пат­рик зад­ре­мал, и каж­дые нес­коль­ко ми­нут его го­лова то без­воль­но опус­ка­лась на грудь, то рез­ко вски­дыва­лась. Пит зев­нул и взгля­нул на ча­сы. Бы­ло око­ло по­луно­чи. День, про­веден­ный вмес­те, под­хо­дил к кон­цу. Ух­мыль­нув­шись се­бе, ска­тил­ся на пол.  
  
— Про­сыпай­ся, — он пот­ряс бед­ро Пат­ри­ка и по­валил­ся на спи­ну, ког­да взмет­нувше­еся ко­лено уда­рило в грудь. Из­ви­нений за этим не пос­ле­дова­ло, и Пит зас­ме­ял­ся. Ког­да он по­вел Пат­ри­ка в спаль­ню, тот, су­дорож­но при­жав оде­яло к гру­ди, выг­ля­дел бо­лее чем ис­пу­ган­ным. — Хэй, чу­вак, все хо­рошо.  
  
— Ты… Я дол­жен…?  
  
— Нет! Нет! — ру­ки Пи­та пос­пешно взмет­ну­лись, а сам он ста­рал­ся выг­ля­деть нас­толь­ко не­навяз­чи­вым, нас­коль­ко мог. — То есть, ес­ли ты хо­чешь…  
  
— Я бы так не ска­зал, — от­ре­зал Пат­рик.  
  
— Оу, — ссу­тулив­шись, Пит по­мор­щил нос и от­ряхнул джин­сы. Пат­рик вы­тара­щил­ся на не­го, по­пятив­шись шар­ка­ющим ша­гом на­зад. Пит по­чувс­тво­вал, буд­то его под­дых уда­рили. — Хэй, я прос­то пос­плю ря­дом. Че­го ты пуг­ли­вый та­кой?  
  
— Ну вот да­же и не знаю, — от­ве­тил Пат­рик. Он по­дож­дал, по­ка Пит не ныр­нет под оде­яло, и толь­ко тог­да по­дошел. Зак­рыв гла­за, лег так да­леко от Пи­та, как толь­ко мог­ла поз­во­лить кро­вать и свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком. Пит по­гасил свет.  
  
Ти­шина да­вила, при­чиняя поч­ти фи­зичес­кую боль. Пит ус­та­вил­ся в за­тылок маль­чи­ка, слу­шая его не­уве­рен­ное ды­хание. На­конец, Пат­рик нем­но­го рас­сла­бил­ся.  
  
Ла­донь опус­ти­лась на спи­ну, че­рез ткань ру­баш­ки чувс­тво­вались спа­да­ющий жар и раз­ме­рен­ное сон­ное ды­хание. Пит на­де­ял­ся, что сны Пат­ри­ка бы­ли о нем.  
  


***

  
  
Пос­ре­ди но­чи Пат­рик, по­вер­нувшись, приль­нул к гру­ди Пи­та. Теп­ло те­ла и горсть гряз­ных во­лос во рту поп­росту раз­бу­дили, и Пит улыб­нулся, об­ни­мая Пат­ри­ка за та­лию и уты­ка­ясь ще­кой в ма­куш­ку. Де­ла шли на лад, что как не это яв­ля­лось пря­мым то­му до­каза­тель­ством.  
  
Сол­нечные лу­чи про­бива­лись сквозь ок­но, вы­рывая из сна. Пит ог­ла­дил мяг­кий бок Пат­ри­ка, преж­де чем ти­хо выс­коль­знуть из пос­те­ли и нап­ра­вить­ся на кух­ню.  
  
К то­му вре­мени, ког­да я­ич­ни­ца и тос­ты бы­ли при­готов­ле­ны, пос­лы­шал­ся сла­бый ка­шель, а за­тем — скрип кро­вати. Шесть ша­гов спус­тя, Пит мог ли­цез­реть Пат­ри­ка, точ­нее его ро­зовое зас­панное ли­цо, выг­ля­дыва­ющее из-под во­роха оде­ял. Пит ши­роко улыб­нулся. Пат­рик по­мор­щил нос и про­шар­кал к сто­лу, зе­вая и да­же не пот­ру­див­шись прик­рыть рот.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, сол­нышко, — Пит пос­та­вил пе­ред ним та­рел­ку, са­дясь нап­ро­тив. В от­вет ему при­лете­ло ка­кое-то нев­нятное вор­ча­ние, ко­торое с тру­дом мож­но бы­ло наз­вать при­ветс­тви­ем. — Прос­ту­да лег­че ста­ла?  
  
Пат­рик шмыг­нул но­сом, и на этот раз звук вы­шел нем­но­го чи­ще. Пит вып­ря­мил­ся на сту­ле. Да это ведь оз­на­чало, что Пат­ри­ку на­конец-то мож­но вый­ти на про­гул­ку, а Пи­ту мож­но что-ни­будь ему при­купит. Он вски­нул­ся, вспом­нив о сво­ей за­нач­ке для по­ез­дки в Па­риж, и ре­шил, что впол­не мо­жет нем­но­го и пот­ра­тить. По­ез­дку, ко­неч­но, при­дет­ся от­ло­жить на ка­кое-то вре­мя, но ведь Пат­рик, с рас­тре­пан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми и по­розо­вев­шим но­сом, бе­зус­ловно сто­ил то­го.  
  
Пос­ле зав­тра­ка, Пит сно­ва за­копал­ся в шка­фу в по­ис­ках одеж­ды и, в кон­це кон­цов, смог най­ти ста­рые джин­сы бра­та и за­бытую фут­болку Джо. Он вру­чил все это вмес­те с по­лотен­цем Пат­ри­ку и под­тол­кнул к ван­ной.  
  
— Пит, — на­чал Пат­рик, пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог ван­ной, — мож­но я ма­ме се­год­ня поз­во­ню?  
  
Сер­дце Пи­та упа­ло. Пат­рик, дол­жно быть, что-то по­нял по вы­раже­нию его ли­ца, ина­че чем мож­но бы­ло объ­яс­нить то, что он, преж­де чем хо­рошень­ко это об­ду­мать, по­тянул­ся ка­сани­ем ру­ки, но на пол­пу­ти за­мер?   
  
— Я не рас­ска­жу ей о том, что слу­чилось. Прос­то дам знать, что со мной все в по­ряд­ке.  
  
— Да, — на­конец от­ве­тил Пит, смот­ря ис­подлобья, слов­но наш­ко­див­ший ре­бенок. — И, эм-м-м, у ме­ня на са­мом де­ле не так мно­го одеж­ды, ко­торая бы­ла бы те­бе как раз, и я тут по­думал… Не хо­чешь по ма­гази­нам прош­вырнуть­ся?  
  
Пат­рик, мор­гая, ус­та­вил­ся на не­го по­верх ку­чи ве­щей, ко­торую креп­ко дер­жал в ру­ках. Сму­щен­ный, Пит по­чесал за­тылок. Он го­тов был уже раз­вернуть­ся, воз­вра­ща­ясь в гос­ти­ную, как Пат­рик про­каш­лялся:  
  
— Не­уже­ли ты во­об­ще не бо­ишь­ся то­го, что я, к при­меру, сбе­жать мо­гу?   
  
— Ну не то что­бы очень, — чес­тно от­ве­тил Пит. — Я ж ведь не сде­лал ни­чего та­кого, что­бы ты сбе­жать от ме­ня за­хотел, ведь так?  
  
— Ты по­хитил ме­ня.  
  
— Ук­рал, – поп­ра­вил его Пит, объ­яс­няя на паль­цах, — это две раз­ные ве­щи.  
  
— И то вер­но, — мор­гая, мед­ленно приз­нал Пат­рик.  
  
— Итак… пой­дем?  
  
— Эм-м-м, ра­зуме­ет­ся, — Пат­рик сде­лал шаг на­зад, — я толь­ко… — он мах­нул в сто­рону ду­ша. Пит кив­нул, нап­ра­вив­шись на кух­ню, и ус­лы­шал щел­чок зак­рывшей­ся ще­кол­ды.   
  
Он смот­рел прош­лую се­рию  _Су­пер­кро­шек_ (3), ког­да в гос­ти­ную во­шел Пат­рик. Джин­сы ожи­да­емо ока­зались ему боль­ше­ваты­ми в дли­не, соб­равшись вок­руг бо­сых стоп в гар­мошку, и тес­но об­ни­мали из­ги­бы бе­дер; ка­залось, толь­ко Пит мог се­бе поз­во­лить но­сить та­кое. Фут­болка об­тя­гива­ла ши­рокие пле­чи, выц­ветший ри­сунок рас­тя­нул­ся на не­боль­шом ок­руглом жи­воти­ке. Все еще влаж­ные во­лосы сто­яли ды­бом, а ще­ки, пос­ле ду­ша, по­розо­вели. Пит хо­тел ос­та­вить его се­бе на­веч­но.  
  
— Я, эм-м-м, бро­сил гряз­ную одеж­ду в кор­зи­ну для белья, — про­из­нес Пат­рик, скре­щивая ру­ки на жи­воте. — Мо­гу те­перь ма­ме поз­во­нить?  
  
Пит пе­редал ему те­лефон, пре­дус­мотри­тель­но на­жав звез­дочку-шесть-семь, преж­де чем Пат­рик наб­рал свой до­маш­ний но­мер. Гром­кие гуд­ки зас­тавля­ли сер­дце Пи­та не­ис­то­во бить­ся в гру­ди. А что ес­ли Пат­рик за­ложит его? Что ес­ли он на са­мом де­ле зво­нит в по­лицию? Гуд­ки сме­нила го­лосо­вая поч­та, и пле­чи Пат­ри­ка по­ник­ли.  
  
— Мам, это я, — на­чал он мяг­ко, — прос­ти, что у­ехал, не пре­дуп­ре­див, прос­то од­но­му дру­гу по­мощь очень нуж­на бы­ла. Со мной все по­ряд­ке, — его ве­ки сом­кну­лись, а ниж­няя гу­ба чуть под­ра­гива­ла. — Бу­ду до­ма че­рез па­ру дней. Люб­лю те­бя.  
  
Ког­да Пит утя­нул его в объ­ятия, Пат­рик да­же не по­пытал­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся.  
  


***

  
  
Тор­го­вый центр был за­бит, что объ­яс­ня­лось буд­ним днем, тут и там сно­вали де­ти, ско­рее все­го про­гуляв­шие уро­ки. Пит от­вез их в са­мый даль­ний от рай­она Пат­ри­ка тор­го­вый центр, не прек­ра­щая мо­лоть язы­ком, что­бы хоть как-то за­пол­нить ти­шину.  
  
Пат­рик поз­во­лил Пи­ту дер­жать се­бя за за­пястье, по­ка они хо­дили по ма­гази­нам, прис­матри­вая одеж­ду. Пит счи­тал Пат­ри­ка слиш­ком при­дир­чи­вым.   
  
На­конец, они ре­шили ос­та­новить­ся в JC Penny(4), Пит на­совал буб­нивше­му се­бе под нос Пат­ри­ку ку­чу одеж­ды, за­тол­кав в при­мероч­ную.   
  
— Зна­ешь, — Пат­рик на­пялил на се­бя уже чет­вер­тную па­ру уз­ка­чей, — я не ду­маю, что на ос­тавши­еся пять дней мне по­надо­бит­ся столь­ко одеж­ды.  
  
— Мое оба­яние ни­ког­да ме­ня не под­во­дило, Рик, — от­ве­тил на это Пит. — Ты еще умо­лять бу­дешь о но­чев­ках по вы­ход­ным.  
  
— Не сом­не­ва­юсь, — за­катил гла­за Пат­рик и сно­ва скрыл­ся в при­мероч­ной.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, Пит ку­пил че­тыре па­ры джин­сов, три фут­болки, урод­ли­вей­ший сви­тер, ког­да-ли­бо им ви­ден­ный, и три шля­пы. Пат­рик не про­из­нес слов бла­годар­ности, но вмес­то это­го, по до­роге к рес­то­ран­но­му дво­рику, поз­во­лил Пи­ту пе­реп­лести их паль­цы вмес­те.  
  
— Итак, — с пол­ным ртом лап­ши(5) на­чал Пит, — рас­ска­жи о се­бе.  
  
— Мне шес­тнад­цать и ме­ня дер­жат в за­лож­ни­ках, — Пат­рик мно­гоз­на­читель­но под­нял бро­ви, от­ку­сив от сво­его я­ич­но­го ру­лети­ка, — хо­рошее на­чало?  
  
— Те­бя хо­лят и ле­ле­ют, а не дер­жат в за­лож­ни­ках, — Пит ста­рал­ся не вос­при­нимать шиб­ко всерь­ез то, как у Пат­ри­ка за­иг­ра­ли жел­ва­ки. — Нет, ну а ес­ли серь­ез­но? Ка­кие у те­бя ув­ле­чения, ин­те­ресы?  
  
Пат­рик за­тих на мгно­венье, за­дум­чи­во жуя и ба­раба­ня па­лоч­ка­ми для еды по сто­лу. Пит ста­рал­ся не пя­лить­ся на не­го так уж от­кро­вен­но.  
  
— Му­зыка, — на­конец вы­дал Пат­рик.  
  
— Ка­кая?  
  
— Лю­бая, — Пат­рик су­нул ос­та­ток ру­лета в рот. Пит по­давил раз­дра­жение и про­дол­жил.  
  
— Иг­ра­ешь на чем-ни­будь? — Пит скло­нил­ся над сво­им плас­ти­ковым под­но­сом. За со­сед­ним сто­ликом ра­зыг­ра­лась сце­на: де­вуш­ка плес­ну­ла в ли­цо пар­ню со­довой. Пит на­де­ял­ся, что это не по­даст Пат­ри­ку ни­каких идей.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мо­жет дашь чуть бо­лее раз­верну­тый от­вет? — Пит ух­мыль­нул­ся ру­мян­цу, тро­нув­ше­му ще­ки Пат­ри­ка.  
  
— Пи­ани­но, тру­ба, ба­раба­ны, ги­тара, — Пат­рик за­гибал паль­цы, пе­речис­ляя, и на се­кун­ду ос­та­новил­ся, хму­рясь. — Еще скрип­ка, но толь­ко ес­ли я бу­ду в хо­рошем нас­тро­ении, — по­жал пле­чами он. — Вла­дею лишь аза­ми.  
  
— Ты ме­ня по­ража­ешь, чу­вак, — сер­дце Пи­та за­билось ча­ще, в под­твержде­ние про­из­не­сен­ным сло­вам. Он с каж­дой се­кун­дой всерь­ез убеж­дался, что это луч­шая ук­ра­ден­ная вещь. Пат­рик еще гу­ще за­лил­ся ру­мян­цем.  
  
— Про­еха­ли, — про­бор­мо­тал он, опус­тив взгляд в та­рел­ку. Те­ма се­бя ис­черпа­ла.  
  


***

  
  
Пат­ри­ку так же нра­вились ста­ромод­ные филь­мы вось­ми­деся­тых го­дов. Пе­ре­одев­шись в но­вую фут­болку и ста­рые тре­ники Пи­та и на­тянув на го­лову вя­заную шап­ку, он ок­ку­пиро­вал ди­ван. По­дог­нув под се­бя но­ги, без­звуч­но вто­рил каж­дой реп­ли­ке ге­ро­ев  _Ми­лаш­ки в ро­зовом_ (6). Пит на­шел это до бе­зумия ми­лым.  
  
А вот не­боль­шая брешь в за­нач­ке ми­лой Пи­ту сов­сем не по­каза­лась. Он грус­тно гля­дел на свою че­ковую книж­ку и тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони утер лоб. Взгляд на Пат­ри­ка зас­та­вил нап­ря­жение, за­сев­шее на пле­чах, нем­но­го ос­лабнуть. Это сто­ило то­го. Все бу­дет хо­рошо.   
  
Пат­рик от­пря­нул в сто­рону, ос­во­бож­дая для Пи­та мес­то на ди­ване, гла­зами все так же при­лип­нув к эк­ра­ну те­леви­зора. Пит вздох­нул. Во­об­ра­жение яв­но не друг сов­ре­мен­ной мо­лоде­жи.  
  
Ког­да нас­ту­пило вре­мя сна, Пат­рик не ар­та­чил­ся и не от­ка­зывал­ся ид­ти в кро­вать, что Пит не мог не оце­нить. Он был бла­года­рен Пат­ри­ку и за то, что тот чувс­тво­вал се­бя в этой квар­ти­ре как до­ма. И Пит, на са­мом де­ле, мог пред­ло­жить Пат­ри­ку свою квар­ти­ру в ка­чес­тве до­ма, ес­ли тот, ко­неч­но, за­хочет. Ох, он бы с удо­воль­стви­ем все это ус­тро­ил.  
  
Спал Пат­рик ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в по­душ­ку, од­ной ру­кой за­рыв­шись под свой жи­вот, а дру­гую по-хо­зяй­ски опус­тил на со­сед­нюю по­душ­ку. Во сне он сно­ва при­жал боль­шой па­лец ко рту, пе­реби­рая его по­душеч­кой по ниж­ней гу­бе. Пит го­тов был наб­лю­дать за этим до кон­ца сво­ей жиз­ни.  
  


***

  
  
Оче­ред­ное ут­ро сно­ва встре­тило Пи­та при­жатым к не­му Пат­ри­ком, за­кину­тая на но­ги но­га бы­ла срод­ни ло­вуш­ке, во­лосы, ка­залось, бы­ли вез­де, а од­на оп­ре­делен­ная прядь буд­то так и но­рови­ла все вре­мя по­щеко­тать нос. И он… он поп­росту мог при­вык­нуть ко все­му это­му. Пат­рик за­сопел, бод­нув Пи­та в под­бо­родок и при­жав­шись тес­нее. На ли­це Пи­та зас­ты­ла ши­рокая улыб­ка.  
  
К жи­воту при­жима­лось что-то твер­дое, но слиш­ком оче­вид­ное — ут­ренний сто­як Пат­ри­ка. Пит сглот­нул и прик­рыл гла­за. Во­ровс­тво во­ровс­твом — он все так же усер­дно счи­тал Пат­ри­ка сво­ей кра­жей — а вот до­мога­тель­ства к спя­щим маль­чи­кам нес­ли за со­бой бо­лее серь­ез­ные пос­ледс­твия. Да­же ес­ли это бы­ло до оду­ри за­ман­чи­во и же­лан­но. Да­же ес­ли за­чин­щи­ком стал сам Пат­рик.  
  
С не­охо­той, Пит ос­во­бодил­ся от ось­ми­ножь­ей хват­ки Пат­ри­ка, на­мерен­но не за­мечая мяг­ких вздо­хов, выз­ванных слу­чай­ны­ми ка­сани­ями сто­яка. Ос­та­вив Пат­ри­ка, ук­ры­того до са­мого под­бо­род­ка и на­тяги­ва­юще­го сво­ей эрек­ци­ей прос­ты­ни, спать даль­ше, Пит рва­нул в ван­ную как ош­па­рен­ный. Он уже и не при­поми­нал, ког­да дроч­ка за­кан­чи­валась ор­газмом так быс­тро.  
  


***

  
  
Прис­во­ен­ный Пи­том компь­ютер при­над­ле­жал Пат­ри­ку, в GarageBand(7) заг­ру­жались не­окон­ченные ра­бочие фай­лы. Пит прос­лу­шал все тре­ки до еди­ного, по­ка пре­бывал на кух­не, что­бы до­быть что-ни­будь вкус­нень­кое на зав­трак.   
  
За­писи бы­ли хо­роши. Не­об­ра­ботан­ные и сы­рые, но все же очень мно­го­обе­ща­ющие. Пи­ту дав­нень­ко не при­ходи­лось слу­шать неч­то по­доб­ное. Это зас­та­вило его уп­лыть на ко­раб­ле нос­таль­гии во вре­мена га­ражей, под­ва­лов и по­сиде­лок в дерь­мо­вых ба­рах до трех ут­ра. Он в такт ка­чал го­ловой, на­пев­но до­бавив ли­нию ба­са, ко­торой не бы­ло в тре­ке. И вдруг му­зыка вне­зап­но ис­чезла.  
  
Пат­рик, чьи во­лосы, лишь на од­ной по­лови­не го­ловы, смеш­но то­пор­щи­лись во все сто­роны, и в фут­болке, все еще зад­ранной над бед­ром, гроз­но воз­вы­шал­ся над ку­хон­ным сто­лом, ру­ка опи­ралась о зак­ры­тый им но­ут­бук. Су­зив гла­за и скри­вив гу­бы, он бу­равил Пи­та взгля­дом, зас­тавляя то­го чувс­тво­вать се­бя ви­нова­тым, слов­но на­нес­шим удар ис­подтиш­ка.  
  
— С че­го ты взял, что име­ешь пра­во слу­шать это? — хо­лод­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Пат­рик, вы­пятив че­люсть.  
  
— Я не знал, что у те­бя воз­никнут с этим проб­ле­мы, — про­бор­мо­тал Пит, — прос­ти, — он по­ежил­ся под тя­желым взгля­дом Пат­ри­ка, стыд­ли­во пря­ча гла­за, буд­то от­ру­ган­ный маль­чиш­ка. — Они очень хо­роши, кста­ти…  
  
— Не ставь их боль­ше, — твер­до на­казал Пат­рик, и Пит кив­нул. С этим-то он точ­но дол­жен спра­вить­ся.  
  
За зав­тра­ком ви­тала нап­ря­жен­ная ат­мосфе­ра, не­ес­тес­твен­ная ти­шина зу­дом про­бира­лась под ко­жу Пи­та. До сих пор он не сде­лал ни­чего, что мог­ло бы зас­та­вить Пат­ри­ка за­хотеть с ним ос­тать­ся. А еще хва­лил­ся! Он уны­ло же­вал тост, тя­жело вздох­нув, ког­да Пат­рик вы­шел из-за сто­ла и по­шел при­нимать душ. Но­ут­бук раз­ме­рен­но гу­дел, Пит су­нул его об­ратно в рюк­зак.  
  


***

  
  
Пат­рик, све­жень­кий и все еще влаж­ный пос­ле ду­ша, пре­бывал в хо­рошем нас­тро­ении. Он ос­то­рож­но при­мос­тился на ди­ване ря­дом с Пи­том, ко­торый изо всех сил пы­тал­ся сдер­жать рву­щу­юся на ли­цо ши­рокую улыб­ку.  
  
— Итак, как я по­нял, ты не сов­сем… нор­маль­ный, — Пат­рик зад­рал но­ги, не­реши­тель­но ук­ла­дывая их на ко­лени Пи­та. Тот, про­иг­но­риро­вав ос­кор­бле­ние, стрем­глав за­путал­ся паль­ца­ми в джин­со­вой тка­ни у ло­дыжек. — Я вот ни­ког­да не по­хищал…  
  
— Во­ровал.  
  
— Ни­ког­да ни­кого  _не во­ровал_ , а ког­да смот­рел вся­кие пе­реда­чи про ко­пов, то у по­хити­теля обыч­но всег­да…  
  
— Во­ра.  
  
— Ой, на­хуй иди. В об­щем, у  _во­ра_ всег­да бы­ла при­чина, под­тол­кнув­шая к прес­тупле­нию, — Пат­рик су­зил гла­за, не от­во­дя от Пи­та ис­пы­ту­юще­го взгля­да. А Пит же бо­рол­ся с же­лани­ем ему под­мигнуть. — Ты не со­бира­ешь­ся при­чинить мне вред, ты не тре­бу­ешь вы­куп. Так… ка­кая при­чина дви­гала то­бой, что ты ре­шил ме­ня заб­рать?  
  
— Пат­рик, Рик, Пат­ти­кей­кс…  
  
— Не на­зывай ме­ня так боль­ше.  
  
— Рик­стер, мы ведь все это уже об­сужда­ли, — Пит ог­ла­дил ла­донью го­лень, до­бира­ясь до ко­лена и опус­ка­ясь об­ратно. — Ты был там, ви­тал во снах, пол­ных му­зыки, и я влю­бил­ся.  
  
— Зна­ешь, это сде­лало те­бя еще боль­шим мань­яком, — ука­зал Пат­рик, а Пит лишь по­жал пле­чами.  
  
— Это прав­да. Сна­чала я за­хотел те­бя по­тому, что ты по­казал­ся мне бе­зум­но ми­лень­ким, — на­чал Пит, улы­ба­ясь выс­ту­пив­ше­му на ще­ках Пат­ри­ка ру­мян­цу, — и я все еще хо­чу те­бя — нес­мотря на то, что стер­возность в те­бе хоть от­бавляй — по­тому, что для ме­ня ты — са­мый офи­ген­ный.  
  
Пат­рик за­тих, за­кусив ниж­нюю гу­бу, но­ги его дро­жали. И Пит чуть с ди­вана не по­летел от не­ожи­дан­ности, ког­да Пат­рик вне­зап­но рва­нул впе­ред, при­жима­ясь гу­бами, жес­тки­ми, но влаж­ны­ми, к гу­бам Пи­та. Преж­де чем Пит смог от­ве­тить на по­целуй, об­ра­довать­ся или при­тянуть Пат­ри­ка бли­же, тот спрыг­нул с ди­вана и зак­рылся в спаль­не.

***

Пит, на­дутый, слов­но ма­лень­кий ре­бенок, про­вел ос­та­ток дня, та­ращась на дверь собс­твен­ной спаль­ни. Меж­ду этим, он ус­пел вы­чис­тить кух­ню, пос­мотреть че­тыре се­рии  _Баф­фи — ис­тре­битель­ни­ца вам­пи­ров_ , и око­ло по­луча­са про­вел воз­ле ду­хов­ки, гип­но­тизи­руя хму­рым взгля­дом про­тивень, пол­ный пе­кущих­ся бра­уни(8).  
  
Он как раз вы­нимал их из пе­чи, при­дер­жи­вая лист по­лотен­цем и ма­терясь из-за то­го, что паль­цы жгло сквозь тон­кий хло­пок, как Пат­рик, на­конец, со­из­во­лил вый­ти. Он выг­ля­дел сму­щен­ным, низ­ко над­ви­нув шля­пу на лоб, и ед­ва ли встре­чал­ся взгля­дом с Пи­том. Пит же в жес­те при­мире­ния про­тянул ему бра­уни.  
  
С та­рел­ка­ми на ко­ленях они мол­ча ус­тро­ились на ди­ване. Пит то и де­ло ук­радкой пог­ля­дывал на мяг­кий про­филь Пат­ри­ка, сер­дце заг­нанно би­лось в гру­ди.  
  
— Это все Сток­голь­мский син­дром, — по­дал го­лос Пат­рик, за­пихи­вая пос­леднее пи­рож­ное в рот. Пит ожи­вил­ся, пол­ный на­деж­ды. — Прос­то что­бы ты знал.  
  
— Ме­ня на сто про­цен­тов это ус­тра­ива­ет, — от­ве­тил он. Вни­матель­ный взгляд сколь­знул с ли­ца Пат­ри­ка, гу­бами ов­ла­дела сла­бая улыб­ка. — Эм-м-м, а те­перь мож­но мне уже по­цело­вать те­бя?  
  
— На­вер­ное.  
  
В спеш­ке сде­лать это, Пит чуть не уро­нил та­рел­ку на пол. Ла­дони сжа­ли пле­чи, грудь не­лов­ко при­жима­лась к бо­ку Пат­ри­ка. На по­целуй со вку­сом шо­кола­да Пат­рик от­ве­чал не­реши­тель­но, опус­тив паль­цы на пред­плечья Пи­та.  
  
Ког­да Пит прер­вал по­целуй, Пат­рик рас­крас­нелся, его за­алев­шие гу­бы блес­те­ли. А Пит мыс­ленно вер­нулся в ут­ро, вспо­миная о при­жимав­шемся сто­яке Пат­ри­ка, и чуть не сог­нулся по­полам.  
  
— Не хо­чу те­бя, эм-м-м, пу­гать, но ес­ли ты не хо­чешь, что­бы я, к при­меру, сор­вал с те­бя сей­час всю одеж­ду, луч­ше бы те­бе воз­вра­тить­ся об­ратно в спаль­ню.  
  
Пит заж­му­рил гла­за, дер­жась ру­ками за го­лову. Ла­донь Пат­ри­ка, лег­шая на бед­ро, зас­та­вила под­прыг­нуть.  
  
— А вдруг я не про­тив это­го?  
  
Пит сор­вался с мес­та, зак­рывшись в ту­але­те.  
  


***

  
  
Пат­рик спал на ди­ване, ког­да Пит, на­конец, наб­рался му­жес­тва вер­нуть­ся в гос­ти­ную. Ук­ры­тый ста­рым пле­дом, что мно­го лет на­зад свя­зала ба­буш­ка Пи­та, в од­ной ру­ке он дер­жал пульт, а боль­шой па­лец дру­гой ру­ки, как и всег­да, был во рту. Пит неж­но улыб­нулся.  
  
— Эй, — мяг­ко поз­вал он, тря­ся Пат­ри­ка за пле­чо. Вы­учен­ный ра­нее урок поз­во­лил ук­ло­нить­ся от уда­ра вски­нув­шей­ся ру­ки. Пульт глу­хо упал на пол. Мут­но-го­лубые гла­за мор­гну­ли, мед­ленно фо­куси­ру­ясь. Но Пат­рик тут же от­вел взгляд от Пи­та, ла­доня­ми по­тирая гла­за.  
  
Пит раз­делся до ниж­не­го белья и за­полз под оде­яло, пос­та­рав­шись за­нять свою по­лови­ну кро­вати. Пат­рик пос­ле­довал его дей­стви­ям, опус­тив го­лову и скре­щивая ру­ки на жи­воте. Пит наб­лю­дал за ним, кля­ня са­мого се­бя. Он до бо­ли же­лал Пат­ри­ка.  
  
— Пит? — спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя поз­вал Пат­рик. Его пле­чи нап­ряглись, а но­ги, сог­ну­тые, при­жима­лись к жи­воту. Лег­ким зву­ком Пит дал Пат­ри­ку знать, что слу­ша­ет его. — По­чему… ес­ли это то, че­го ты хо­чешь, по­чему ты ос­та­новил­ся?  
  
— По­тому что не хо­тел при­нуж­дать те­бя. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты сам за­хотел это­го, за­хотел ме­ня.  
  
— А ес­ли я хо­чу? — Пат­рик тес­нее сжал­ся в ка­лачик; изог­нувшись, спи­на чуть приб­ли­зилась к Пи­ту под оде­ялом. — Что ес­ли я еще не сбе­жал от­сю­да толь­ко по­тому, что счи­таю те­бя ин­те­рес­ней­шим че­лове­ком, ко­торо­го ког­да-ли­бо встре­чал? Что ес­ли я да­же счас­тлив то­му, что ты заб­рал ме­ня тог­да?  
  
— Пат­рик…  
  
— Что ес­ли мне нра­вит­ся то, ка­кой ты мань­ячи­на? — спро­сил он, по­вышая го­лос. — Что ес­ли… что ес­ли это зас­тавля­ет ме­ня чувс­тво­вать се­бя осо­бен­ным? — Пит рез­ко прид­ви­нул­ся бли­же, ру­ками об­вившись вок­руг та­лии и при­жав к се­бе тес­нее. Пат­рик по­вер­нулся в объ­ятии, ткнув­шись ли­цом в грудь Пи­та.  
  
— Ты  _и так_  осо­бен­ный, чу­вак, — про­из­нес Пит в во­лосы Пат­ри­ка. — Да ты влю­бил ме­ня в се­бя, _по­ка спал_!   
  
Пат­рик фыр­кнул, сом­кнув паль­цы на ру­ке Пи­та.  
  
— Это так сла­щаво.  
  
— Мое фир­менное блю­до, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Пит. — Ты на са­мом де­ле уди­витель­ный. Ни­ког­да не поз­во­ляй се­бе ду­мать ина­че, по­нял?  
  
— Это так еба­нуто, — про­бор­мо­тал Пат­рик, зе­вая. Пит не мог не сог­ла­сить­ся.  
  


***

  
  
Пер­вое, что Пит за­метил, прос­нувшись, это то, что Пат­рик боль­ше не жал­ся к гру­ди. Вто­рым бы­ло то, что вмес­то это­го Пат­рик ус­тро­ил­ся на его ко­ленях, неж­ны­ми ка­сани­ями по­душе­чек паль­цев про­водя по жи­воту. Пит мор­гнул, от­крыв рот. Но преж­де чем он ус­пел из­дать хоть звук, ру­ка Пат­ри­ка зас­коль­зи­ла ни­же, и еще ни­же, по­ка не ос­та­нови­лась на па­ху. И ос­то­рож­но вжа­лась ла­донью в по­лув­став­ший член.  
  
— Черт, — бед­ра Пи­та взмет­ну­лись вверх, при­кос­но­вение Пат­ри­ка ста­ло жес­тче, — так не­чес­тно, ты гряз­но иг­ра­ешь.   
  
Пат­рик зас­ме­ял­ся, ка­чая го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, — он нак­ло­нил­ся, про­вел ши­роким маз­ком язы­ка над та­ту­иров­кой и ух­мыль­нул­ся, — вот _это_  гряз­ная иг­ра.  
  
Пит зас­ку­лил. Он при­под­нял бед­ра, по­могая Пат­ри­ку не­тер­пе­ливо снять с се­бя белье. Лю­бой воп­рос, ко­торый Пит хо­тел за­дать, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что Пат­рик на са­мом де­ле хо­чет это­го, был по­дав­лен, ког­да Пат­рик — ми­лаш Пат­рик — сно­ва скло­нил­ся над ним, ос­то­рож­но сом­кнув гу­бы на го­лов­ке чле­на.  
  
Гла­за Пи­та рас­ши­рились, Пат­рик опус­кался все ни­же, вби­рая все глуб­же, по­ка не сра­ботал рвот­ный реф­лекс. И приш­лось ском­кать паль­ца­ми прос­ты­ни, что­бы не сжать ими во­лосы Пат­ри­ка; бед­ра, не­под­вижные, дро­жали от нап­ря­жения. Об­хва­тив ла­донью то, что не по­мес­ти­лось в рот, Пат­рик на­чал со­сать.  
  
— Ты мо­жешь трах­нуть ме­ня, — про­из­нес он, про­водя язы­ком по всей дли­не чле­на. Пит уро­нил го­лову на кро­вать, заж­му­рив гла­за. Ес­ли он сно­ва взгля­нет на при­от­кры­тые за­алев­шие гу­бы Пат­ри­ка, то, ве­ро­ят­но, взор­вется. — Да­вай же, Пит, — уго­вари­вал Пат­рик, вы­пус­тив член изо рта с неп­ристой­ным чпо­ком.   
  
Пит же все­го лишь че­ловек.  
  
Он вски­нул­ся, дер­нув Пат­ри­ка на се­бя, чей смех по­тонул в по­целуе, а ла­дони блуж­да­ли по бо­кам Пи­та. Нес­ве­жее ды­хание и прив­кус смаз­ки сов­сем не сму­щали Пи­та. Это ведь маль­чик, ув­лекший со­бой нас­толь­ко, что приш­лось ук­расть его, это маль­чик, ль­нув­ший сей­час к Пи­ту, тер­ший­ся всем те­лом, этот маль­чик – ма­лень­кое сок­ро­вище, сто­нущее в рот.  
  
Пат­рик сно­ва зас­ме­ял­ся, ког­да Пит рыв­ком на­чал стас­ки­вать с не­го фут­болку, и его гла­за бы­ли та­кие ог­ромные, та­кие яр­кие, а ще­ки та­кие неж­но-ро­зовые. Пит по­мог ус­тро­ить­ся ему на спи­не, ос­тавляя на гру­ди мел­кие за­сосы, по­ка спус­кался вниз. Паль­цы сколь­зну­ли под ре­зин­ку тре­ников, стя­гивая их и ог­ла­живая ла­доня­ми бед­ра.  
  
Член Пат­ри­ка при­жал­ся к ок­ругло­му жи­воти­ку, бор­до­вый, он кон­трас­том вы­делял­ся на блед­ной ко­же. Пит об­хва­тил его, мед­ленно пог­ла­живая. Пат­рик мяг­ко зас­то­нал, вски­нув бед­ра­ми. Пит ни­ког­да не ви­дел ни­чего бо­лее со­вер­шенно­го.  
  
Пат­рик зах­ны­кал, ког­да лас­ки ис­чезли, и наб­лю­дал по­тем­невшим взгля­дом за тем, как Пит по­тянул­ся к прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке за смаз­кой и пре­зер­ва­тивом. Он раз­вел но­ги и за­кусил гу­бу, ког­да Пит про­вел ру­кой по его бед­ру, во взгля­де то­го чи­талось ис­крен­нее обо­жание.  
  
Пит сколь­знул паль­цем внутрь Пат­ри­ка и тот выг­нулся, от­ры­вая бед­ра от мат­ра­ца. Пит при­нудил его ле­жать не­под­вижно, на­давив пред­плечь­ем на бед­ро. Мок­ро и длин­но лиз­нул член, преж­де чем ввес­ти вто­рой па­лец. Пат­рик за­вер­телся, из­ви­ва­ясь, и гор­танно зас­ку­лил.  
  
— Пат­рик, — про­из­нес Пит в бед­ро маль­чи­ка, — ты де­лал это рань­ше?  
  
— Не… черт, сде­лай так сно­ва… не сни­зу толь­ко, — Пат­рик за­кусил гу­бу, гля­дя на Пи­та сни­зу вверх. Он кач­нул бед­ра­ми и зас­то­нал, ро­няя го­лову об­ратно на мат­рац.  
  
Пит сво­бод­ной ру­кой ос­то­рож­но сжал ос­но­вание сво­его чле­на, что­бы не кон­чить слиш­ком пос­пешно и стыд­но. За­тем бе­реж­но до­бавил тре­тий па­лец и сог­нул их, от­че­го Пат­рик вски­нул­ся, шум­но за­дышав.  
  
— Да­вай же, — Пат­рик сог­нул ко­лени, пят­ка­ми за­рыва­ясь в прос­ты­ни. — Я го­тов. Ну же.  
  
Пит сно­ва лег­ко пог­ла­дил прос­та­ту Пат­ри­ка, преж­де чем уб­рать паль­цы, дру­гой ру­кой он уже от­кры­вал обер­тку пре­зер­ва­тива. Сде­лав глу­бокий вздох, по­пытал­ся вы­ров­нять ды­хание, рас­ка­тывая ре­зино­вое коль­цо по чле­ну; лег­кий ру­мянец на гру­ди Пат­ри­ка за­вора­живал, как и влаж­ные, при­лип­шие к ще­кам, пря­ди.  
  
Пит скло­нил­ся над Пат­ри­ком, под­хва­тив под ко­леня­ми, и неж­но по­цело­вал, бе­реж­но сколь­знув внутрь. Он гло­тал вздо­хи Пат­ри­ка, изо всех сил пы­та­ясь дви­гать­ся мед­ленно, не так стре­митель­но, как хо­телось.  
  
Пат­рик, та­кой уз­кий и тес­ный, из­ви­вал­ся и сто­нал, — та­кой чер­тов­ски от­зывчи­вый и чувс­тви­тель­ный. Пит дви­нул бед­ра­ми, зас­то­нав, ког­да Пат­рик по­дал­ся навс­тре­чу, об­вив та­лию но­гами и при­тяги­вая бли­же, его паль­цы су­дорож­но вце­пились в пле­чи.  
  
— Блять, — Пит рва­нул бед­ра­ми впе­ред, — та­кой не­еби­чес­ки го­рячий.  
  
Ру­ка с бе­дер пе­ремес­ти­лась на член Пат­ри­ка, смы­ка­ясь и гла­дя, паль­цы тут же ста­ли влаж­ны­ми и сколь­зки­ми от смаз­ки. Пат­рик тол­кался в ла­донь, на­сажи­ва­ясь на член Пи­та. Кон­чил он бур­но, це­ликом от­давшись ор­газму, и гром­ко сто­нал, что был бли­зок к то­му, что­бы сор­вать се­бе го­лос.   
  
Пит сде­лал еще па­ру тол­чков, кон­чая глу­боко внутрь не­го. Он по­валил­ся на кро­вать, ды­ша заг­нанно и час­то. Те­ло его все еще ох­ва­тыва­ла дрожь, стя­нув пре­зер­ва­тив, он швыр­нул его в му­сор­ное вед­ро. Пат­рик тут же при­жал­ся к Пи­ту, та­кой пот­ный, та­кой го­рячий, прос­то вос­хи­титель­ный. Пит ос­та­вил на лбу лег­кий по­целуй, вздох­нул и до­воль­но улыб­нулся.  
  


***

  
  
Пит пре­бывал на седь­мом не­бе от счастья. Ужас­но-пре­ужас­но грус­тный.  
  
Пат­рик си­дел на ку­хон­ной стой­ке, бол­тая но­гами, и, по­ка Пит го­товил обед, стро­чил ма­ме пись­мо. Ти­хо мур­лы­ча се­бе под нос, он сту­чал паль­ца­ми по кла­ви­ату­ре, пе­чатая; от прос­ту­ды не ос­та­лось и сле­да. И Пит в ко­торый раз пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что мо­жет с лег­костью при­вык­нуть ко все­му это­му.  
  
Его сер­дце боль­но сжа­лось.  
  
Он ор­га­низо­вал Пат­ри­ку чуть не про­печен­ный бу­тер­бро­дик с плав­ле­ным сы­ром и сел ря­дом на стой­ку. Теп­лый и та­кой уже род­ной, Пат­рик тес­но жал­ся бо­ком. Пит по­вер­нулся и ткнул­ся гу­бами в его ви­сок, не от­ве­чая на ки­нутый ему воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд.  
  
— Я со­бира­юсь от­везти те­бя до­мой, — ти­хо про­из­нес Пит, сос­коль­знув со стой­ки.  
  
— Пит?  
  
— Я… ты дол­жен быть до­ма, — Пит выб­ро­сил свой не­до­еден­ный обед в му­сор­ку, ос­ла­бев­шей ру­кой про­бега­ясь по во­лосам. Сей­час или ни­ког­да.  
  
— Пит, но по­чему…? Что слу­чилось? — Пат­рик впил­ся в не­го взгля­дом, его паль­цы сжа­ли та­рел­ку. Он стис­нул че­люсть, и вдруг, слов­но вер­нувшись на три дня на­зад, сно­ва по­казал­ся тот ко­лючий Пат­рик. — Те­бе не хва­тило че­го-то, по­каза­лось не­дос­та­точ­ным? Ока­залось не тем, че­го ты ожи­дал?  
  
— Пат­рик…  
  
— Да иди ты на хуй, — Пат­рик бро­сил та­рел­ку на стой­ку и ско­ван­ны­ми дви­жени­ями нап­ра­вил­ся в спаль­ню. Пит ки­нул­ся за ним, но сов­сем не уди­вил­ся то­му, что дверь зах­лопну­лась пря­мо пе­ред его ли­цом.  
  
— Пат­рик, — поз­вал он сквозь де­рево, стук­нувшись лбом о не­го. — Пат­рик, ты со­вер­ше­нен, по­нима­ешь? Ты прос­то до чер­ти­ков иде­ален.  
  
— По­шел. На хуй.  
  
— Рик, по­жалуй­ста, — Пит прик­рыл гла­за. — Ес­ли я не от­пу­щу те­бя сей­час, то по­том и по­дав­но не смо­гу.  
  
За дверью по­вис­ло мол­ча­ние, и Пит по­чувс­тво­вал, что вот-вот мо­жет сва­лить­ся. Но он ли­шил­ся ка­кого-ли­бо вы­бора, ког­да пе­ред ним рыв­ком от­кры­лась дверь, и он грох­нулся на пол. Пат­рик ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
  
— Ты не мо­жешь вот так зап­росто ре­шать все за ме­ня. Ты и так ли­ша­ешь ме­ня пра­ва вы­бора с тех пор, как я здесь ока­зал­ся, — он опус­тился воз­ле Пи­та, нер­вно сжав ла­дони на сво­их ко­ленях. — Я хо­чу ос­тать­ся, — он кос­нулся по­лей шля­пы и не­реши­тель­но опус­тил ру­ку на ко­лено Пи­та, — хо­тя бы еще на день. По­жалуй­ста.  
  
— Сток­голь­мский син­дром? — спро­сил Пит, мяг­ко улы­ба­ясь сме­ху Пат­ри­ка.  
  
— Он са­мый.   
  


***

  
  
Они ле­жали на ди­ване в гос­ти­ной, смот­ре­ли  _Хос­тел_ и пы­тались не сва­лить­ся на пол. Пит ока­зал­ся за­жатым меж­ду спин­кой ди­вана и Пат­ри­ком, од­ной ру­кой он об­ни­мал его за та­лию, а дру­гая под­пи­рала го­лову и на­чина­ла уже за­текать. Шля­па Пат­ри­ка — ко­торую он на­от­рез от­ка­зал­ся снять — за­гора­жива­ла весь эк­ран. Пит на­чинал бес­по­ко­ить­ся, что его ру­ка мо­жет ско­ро от­ва­лить­ся.   
  
Но для не­го не су­щес­тво­вало ни од­но­го дру­гого мес­та, ко­торое он бы пред­по­чел это­му.  
  
Про­ис­хо­дящее на эк­ра­не, дол­жно быть, зас­та­вило Пат­ри­ка за­возить­ся. Пит при­под­нялся, ос­то­рож­но по­вора­чива­ясь и удер­жи­вая Пат­ри­ка от па­дения с ди­вана. Их но­сы ока­зались впри­тык друг к дру­гу, а ли­ца нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что Пи­ту приш­лось чуть ско­сить гла­за, что­бы ви­деть Пат­ри­ка нор­маль­но.   
  
— При­вет, — он по­тер­ся хо­лод­ным кон­чи­ком но­са о нос Пат­ри­ка.  
  
— При­вет, — Пат­рик ух­мыль­нул­ся ему, за­путав­шись но­гами в но­гах Пи­та, что­бы не упасть. И ут­кнул­ся ли­цом в его шею. – Ког­да ты в Па­риж со­бира­ешь­ся?  
  
— Не знаю, — Пит сжал паль­цы на фут­болке Пат­ри­ка.  
  
— По­пытай­ся боль­ше не ук­расть ни­кого, — го­лос зву­чал приг­лу­шен­но, но Пит ус­лы­шал и по­нял, что имел в ви­ду Пат­рик.  _Не за­меняй ме­ня. Не за­бывай ме­ня._  
  
— Ты — мое ве­личай­шее сок­ро­вище, Рик. Я так прос­то не сдам­ся.  
  
— Да лад­но?  
  
— Да, — кон­чи­ками паль­цев он прос­ле­дил мяг­кий из­гиб бед­ра Пат­ри­ка, вы­чер­чи­вая мес­та, где он хо­тел бы рас­тво­рить­ся. Пат­рик под­нял го­лову и маз­нул по­целу­ем по гу­бам Пи­та, и Пит по­лучил-та­ки этот са­мый шанс.  
  


***

  
  
До­рога к до­му Стам­пов боль­ше по­ходи­ла на по­хорон­ную про­цес­сию. Пит с грустью заг­ру­зил все ве­щи Стам­пов — вклю­чая Пат­ри­ка — в ма­шину, све­сив го­лову. Пат­рик, все еще в тре­никах Пи­та, свер­нулся на пас­са­жир­ском си­денье, лбом ут­кнув­шись в ко­лени, по­ка Пит за­пирал квар­ти­ру.  
  
Бы­ло ран­нее ут­ро, не­бо се­рое, за­тяну­тое гро­зовы­ми ту­чами. Пат­рик мол­чал, ког­да Пит за­водил ма­шину, не из­да­вал ни зву­ка, ког­да они воз­вра­щались в его рай­он. Пит тай­ком бро­сал дол­гие взгля­ды на не­го, с каж­дым стоп-сиг­на­лом сер­дце рас­ка­лыва­лось на час­ти все силь­нее. Он нак­рыл ла­донью го­лую ло­дыж­ку, боль­ше ус­по­ка­ивая се­бя, чем Пат­ри­ка.   
  
— Мне, на­вер­ное, при­дет­ся си­деть под до­маш­ним арес­том лет до трид­ца­ти, — на­конец на­рушил ти­шину Пат­рик, по­вер­нув го­лову в сто­рону Пи­та и ода­рив взгля­дом. Пит мяг­ко зас­ме­ял­ся, ог­ла­живая боль­шим паль­цем ко­жу Пат­ри­ка.  
  
— Тог­да бу­ду знать, где те­бя вдруг ис­кать.  
  
Пат­рик нап­рягся под при­кос­но­вени­ем Пи­та, ког­да они за­вер­ну­ли на его ули­цу, вздох­нул, ког­да Пит въ­ехал на пус­ту­ющую подъ­ез­дную до­рож­ку. Они дол­го си­дели в ти­шине, гля­дели на дом, раз­де­ляя меж­ду со­бой этот мо­мент мол­ча­ния. На­конец, Пат­рик нак­ло­нил­ся над цен­траль­ной кон­солью и ос­та­вил на ще­ке Пи­та по­целуй.  
  
— Не по­падись, — он по­весил сум­ку на пле­чо. И вы­шел из ма­шины, ша­гая бо­сыми но­гами к две­ри.  
  


***

  
  
Пит смот­рел на дом, с опас­кой гля­дя на па­рад­ную дверь. Паль­цы от­би­вали нер­вную дробь по ру­лю, а но­га пос­ту­кива­ла по пе­дали тор­мо­за. С раз­дра­жени­ем, он ре­шитель­но выс­ко­чил из ма­шины, ша­гая пря­мо к крыль­цу. Мис­сис Стамп от­кры­ла дверь, во­лосы ее бы­ли за­тяну­ты в пу­чок, а фар­тук за­вязан вок­руг та­лии.  
  
— Здрас­ти, я — Пит. А Пат­рик до­ма?  
  
Преж­де чем мис­сис Стамп ус­пе­ла хоть что-то от­ве­тить, у ее бо­ка воз­никло раз­мы­тое неч­то, пред­став­ля­ющее из се­бя очер­та­ния урод­ли­вого сви­тера и зна­комой шля­пы, и это неч­то гру­бо вта­щило Пи­та внутрь. Она от­кры­ла бы­ло рот, что­бы, ско­рее все­го, на­пом­нить Пат­ри­ку о его до­маш­нем арес­те сро­ком в веч­ность, но тот ее обор­вал.  
  
— Это мой ре­пети­тор по ма­тема­тике, — его паль­цы силь­нее сжа­лись на за­пястье Пи­та, — мне мно­гое на­вер­стать нуж­но.  
  
Мис­сис Стамп су­зила гла­за, скеп­ти­чес­ким взгля­дом оки­нув та­ту­иров­ки Пи­та. Она трях­ну­ла го­ловой и чмок­ну­ла Пат­ри­ка в ви­сок.  
  
— Из до­му ни на шаг, — мяг­ко ска­зала она.  
  
— Знаю, мам, — он по­дож­дал, по­ка она не уй­дет, что­бы тут же по­вис­нуть у Пи­та на шее. Тот зас­ме­ял­ся.  
  
— Ма­тема­тика?  
  
— Чу­вак, прос­то зат­кнись, — про­из­нес Пат­рик в его шею. — Я ду­мал, ты в Па­риж со­бира­ешь­ся.   
  
Пит по­жал пле­чами и сжал Пат­ри­ка тес­нее в объ­яти­ях.  
  
— Па­риж мо­жет и по­дож­дать.  
  
— Да лад­но?  
  
— Оп­ре­делен­но.  
  
Пит за­рыл­ся ли­цом в шею Пат­ри­ка и ши­роко улыб­нулся. Бе­зус­ловно, луч­шая за всю его жизнь кра­жа.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Nyquil — американское лекарство от простуды со снотворным эффектом.  
> (2) Дуплекс — вид коттеджей; жилой дом, имеющий общий вход в прихожую, но разделенный на две разные квартиры.  
> (3) Суперкрошки (The Powerpuff Girls) — американский мультсериал, повествующий о трех маленьких девочках с суперспособностями.  
> (4) JC Penny — сеть магазинов одежды.  
> (5) Lo mein(в ориг.тексте) — популярное китайское блюдо из лапши.  
> (6) Милашка в розовом — американская романтическая комедия 1986 года.  
> (7) GarageBand — программка для создания музыки и подкастов.  
> (8) Брауни — шоколадные пирожные/кексики с орехами.


End file.
